


February 23, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he glanced at stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed.





	February 23, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face when he glanced at stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed and remembered to visit her grave later.

THE END


End file.
